The Meeting of a Lifetime
by shinjichan
Summary: Shinichi, Ran, Heiji, Kazuha, Kaito,and Aoko meet for the first time
1. Chapter 1

Hello! I'm trying my first Fan fiction wonder how many will read, I'm sure not too many, I'm not too confident here, so since I don't know much, I wrote just a few chapter sorry…..

The little boy with cerulean blue eyes sat alone in his library reading a rather thick book with hard-to-read letters that's not meant for his age. He was always reading so none of the other children wanted to play with him except for his long-time friend who was annoying him to play in the park.

"Shinichi! Shinichi!" 6 year old Mouri Ran called

"What….. Can't you see I'm reading here" 6 year old Kudo Shinichi asked annoyed

"I keep telling you, you shouldn't lock yourself lock yourself reading, you should come with me to the park" Ran said

"And _I _keep telling you I don't want to go to the park, reading is a lot more fun than to play" Shinichi then finished the book and went to get another but was stopped when a hand got a hold of his wrist. He was then pulled by Ran to Beika Park, ignoring his complaints.

When they got there a couple of kids were already there which made Ran yell at Shinichi about how they should have been here earlier if not for hi stubbornness.

"Mou Shinichi….. We would have the park all to ourselves if we were here earlier" Ran remarked

"I didn't even _want_ to come, so stop blaming me for everything" Shinichi deadpanned

"But I really wanted to play with you, all my other friends are busy and your always free" Ran said

"Fine….. But we can't play if it's just the two of us" Shinichi said

"Then let's make new friends and ─" Ran was cut off by two kids their age arguing with a different accent

"AHOU! I kept tellin' ya we went the wrong way but ya just have to be stubborn ya ahou!" 6 year old Toyama Kazuha shouted

"SHUT UP YA AHOU! Last time I went to Tokyo that was supposed to be a shortcut but I guess they made some new buildin' makin' me confused" 6 year old Hattori Heiji complained

"Stop blaming others for ya're faults ya ahou and here I thought ya wanted to become a detective when ya grow up" Kazuha yelled

"Umm….." Ran interrupted

"Ahh! I'm sorry if we were too loud" Kazuha apologized

"Ahh….. No that's not it" Ran said

"Ehh….. Then what is it?" Kazuha asked

"I was just wondering if you would like to play with me and Shinichi" Ran smiled

"Ahh….. I'm really sorry but we really need to get to the Tokyo Police Station but this ahou got us lost" Kazuha then glared at Heiji

"Shut up! It's not like ya could do better" Heiji commented

"What was that!" Kazuha again glared at Heiji

"Then why don't I show you where it is, my dad is a policeman, me and shinichi know our way in Beika, ne Shinichi" Ran offered

Shinichi just nodded

"Really! Thank ya so much! I'm Toyama Kazuha and this no good ahou here is Hattori Heiji" Kazuha said gesturing to Heiji, while Heiji just glared at her

"I'm Mouri Ran and this baka is Kudo Shinichi" Ran said also gesturing to Shinichi, while Shinichi also glaring at Ran

'Girls…..'Both to-be detectives thought

"Let's go" Ran laughed

The walk to the police station was short. Ran and Kazuha talked about how they had a lot in common, to their interest martial art, father's connection to police work, and detective-obsessed childhood friends. While Shinichi and Heiji talked about the latest murder case their fathers had and how they wanted to be a detective when they grow up, but they argued about Sherlock Holmes and Ellery Queens being the better detectives which the girls just rolled their eyes at the obsession their childhood had about detectives.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again! y'know I really hate myself for my last chapter uhh…I know I'm a horrible writer but at least I try, I always imagine the scenario first but I have a hard time thinking about what they should say and the punctuation, anyway chapter 2 here

Please review and tell me my mistakes…

Half-way through, the four stopped to see a chase between two kids their age. Yes, the furious mop wielding girl with messy hair was chasing the chuckling messy haired boy with a mop, as she screams and yells at the boy who was dodging her swings rather well.

"BaKaito! Come back here and apologize to Aoko!" 6 year old Nakamori Aoko screamed

"Don't be so angry Aoko, it was just a harmless prank~" Kaito smirked

"HARMLESS?! You humiliated Aoko in front of everyone and you even made us lost, you baka!" Aoko yelled

They kept chasing each other until they were in front of four. They were suddenly dumbfounded at the face of their mirror image, even the osakan kids were shocked. The silent was then gone when the surprise in their mind couldn't take it anymore.

"Wahh~ you look just like Aoko, and you look just like Kaito" Aoko said

"It's true, you two look like us" Kaito exclaimed

"Amazin'!, it's my first time seein' twins" Heiji chuckled

"Ran-chan, Shinichi-kun!, ya nevel told me ya had a twin" Kazuha joined in

"Yatta! I've always wanted a sister!" Ran laughed

"Cool! I never thought something like _this_ would happen" Shinichi beamed

They were suddenly asking question after question and later was finally over the twin theory after they introduced each other.

"He~ so ya're goin' to the police station too?" Kazuha asked

Kaito and Aoko nodded

"outo-san is the head of the Kaitou Kid Taskforce and they just received a notice from him here in Beika so I tagged along but this BaKaito got us lost" Aoko pointed at Kaito

"It's not my fault you suck at directions" Kaito scoffed

"W-what did you ─" Aoko glared

"Now, now, but what a coincidence outo-san's a police officer too" Ran said

"Mine too!" Kazuha commented

"Me too! But unlike your dads who are just police officers and inspectors, oyagi is the the Chief of the Osaka police Force" Heiji boasted

"Aho! It's not like yer the one that's chief, its yer dad so stop boasting" Kazuha informed which made them quickly argued (again)

"Ne, ne, Shinichi-kun what does your father do?" Aoko asked

"Oh, tou-san's a writer but sometimes he helps the police with difficult cases because he's an awesome detective!" Shinichi smiled

"What about you Kaito-kun?" Ran asked

"My dad is the best magician in the world!" Kaito shouted giving Ran and Kazuha a thornless rose that appeared in a puff of smoke

"Wha~ amazing Kaito-kun" Both said

"Thanks, so we're all going to be like our fathers when we grow up?" Kaito asked

"Maybe" The 3 girls said

"I'd rather be a detective than a writer" Shinichi answered

"Me too" Heiji added

Everyone smiled. It was fun, talking, laughing, making new friends that they didn't notice that they were already at the station.

Domo! Kaito and Aoko made an appearance! But I still think I suck at the way I made this chapter. Oh well, if I think it's horrible then I'll rewrite it anyway I don't know if I'll continue but I'll try

Please Review


End file.
